yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Saying their goodbyes to the adventurers/Returning home happily/Game Over
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends return home in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. Just as peace was restored in Jumanji, Nigel Billingsley arrived to congratulate his friends. Nigel Billingsley: Well done, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: It's Nigel! Smolder Bravestone: Nigel, what are you doing here? Nigel Billingsley: I just came here to congratulate you all for a job well done, and Princess Yuna and her friends are ready to go home. Princess Flurry Heart: We can go home! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Smolder, for everything. Smolder Bravestone: Anytime, Yuna. And we thank you all as well for your help saving Jumanji. Princess Yuna: That's what friends are for. Gideon Gleeful: And Shelly, could I keep any spare maps you have as a souvenir? Shelly Oberon: Sure, go ahead. Gideon Gleeful: (helps himself with it) Thanks, my daddy's mind will be blown when he sees this here. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, if you two are ever back in Jumanji, look us up. Pound Cake: You got it, Mouse. Pumpkin Cake: Hope to see you guys next time. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Bet on it. Princess Flurry Heart: Bye, Ruby, we'll miss you guys. Ruby Roundhouse: Take good care of yourselves, Flurry. Seaplane McDonough: It's been an honor saving Jumanji with all of you. Dipper Pines: Like wise, Seaplane. Nigel Billingsley: Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Nyx, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander, Princess Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Sugar Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie Bills, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Chloe Park, you helped the intrepid adventurers lift the curse! All of Jumanji thanks you. Your work here is done. So, sadly, this is where we part. Princess Yuna: Let's go home. As Yuna and her friends shook hands with Smolder, Ruby, Mouse, Shelly, Seaplane, and Nigel, they were magically transported back to Equestria straight to the Eye of Jumanji. In the real world, Yuna and her friends came back home. Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Hiro: Thank goodness that you two are alright. Dipper Mabel: Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! Mabel Pines: We're back! Stanley Pines: Kids! Ford Pines: I knew that you two could make it. (chuckles) Princess Luna: You were so brave keeping your friends together and got out of Jumanji! (hugging Yuna) I love you so much, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Love you too, Mama. At last, the families are reunited with their children happily. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, it use to be the most boring moment during a rainstorm. That is, until we've teamed up with Smolder Bravestone, Shelly Oberon, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Ruby Roundhouse, and Seaplane McDonough, return the Eye of Jumanji to it's rightful place, and defeated Russel Van Pelt. When it comes to merging our worlds with Jumanji, it'll be a jungle out there on every corner. Your owner, Princess Yuna. And so, the film ends as Yuna puts the Jaguar's Eye replica for display. Just as he kept hearing the beating drums again, she puts away Jumanji in a safe until next time. The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225